The present invention pertains to pneumatic power tools; more particularly, the present invention pertains to air operated single stroke tools.
In many different types of factories it is required that workers use single stroke tools such as scissors or shears, wire clamp crimpers or pliers to open up spring formed hose clamps. Continuous repetitive manual operation of scissors or shears, crimpers or pliers causes great discomfort in the hand and forearm. To ease the discomfort of manually operating single stroke tools for long periods of time a need has developed for an air power unit to operate single stroke tools. One example of such need is in the poultry industry where shears are used by processors to cut apart chicken bodies.
The remainder of the specification will address scissors or shears as an exemplary use of the power unit of the present invention. It will be understood; however, that the pneumatic power unit of the present invention may be used with a broad variety of single stroke tools.
Power operated scissors or shears are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,474. While this patent represents an advance in the art, the described hand-held power operated shears have been found to be difficult to operate and sometimes dangerous. The need remains, therefore, for air powered shears which are both comfortable for the operator and provide a high degree of safety; while at the same time, reducing fatigue on the muscles which control the operators fingers which in turn control tool operation.